


Cry of another Canary

by iro_alfa



Category: DC Animated Universe, DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League (2017), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iro_alfa/pseuds/iro_alfa
Summary: In this fic the young justice has one more character, Black Canary's sidekick Banshee. She is a member of the team and friends with Robin, KF, Aqualad, and the others.Her backstory will be in the notes at the end of the chapter. And in the end of each chapter there will be an information about Banshee.





	1. Independence Day

**Author's Note:**

> It is my very first fic and I am so excited ... and nervous 
> 
> I am really sorry about the grammar which is probably dead by now.
> 
> review pleaseee!!!

Everyone was waiting at the Hall of Justice.  
There was Speedy and Green Arrow, Batman and Robin, along with Aquaman and Aqualad. They spotted Banshee while she was walking towards them with Black Canary.  
“So what are we waiting for?” Banshee asked, trying to hold her enthusiasm back.  
“KF and the Flash as usual.” said Robin.  
Seconds didn’t fly by, the Flash and his sidekick had arrived.  
“Ah man! I knew that we d be the last ones here” KF complaint to his mentor.  
The speedsters and the heroes walked down the pathway which was created by journalists and fans screaming.  
“I m glad we are all here..” stated the Atlantean teenager.  
“Have all five sidekicks been in the same place at the same time?” KF asked.  
“Don’t call us that. Today, it stops.” Speedy corrected him jerkily.  
“Sorry. First time at the hall... I am a little overwhelmed.” KF excused himself to the other red head.  
“Hey Speedy, are you okay?.” said Banshee, the only girl of the team, looking a bit worried about her friend who behaved unusually rude  
“You are overwhelmed Freeze was underwhelmed why isn’t anyone never just whelmed.” said Robin, his poker face maintaining the irony in the atmosphere. Everyone remained silent afterwards until they entered the Hall of Justice.\  
Banshee’s P.O.V.  
“Oh, I see why they are not.” said Robin, obviously referring to the conversation of ‘’whelm’’ we had a while ago. I think he was a bit impressed (and I say a bit cause it’s Robin who has been throwing batarangs since he was nine years old). We all were.  
We walked towards an elevator with a sign saying ‘authorized personnel only’; its door opened and Red Tornado along with Martian Manhunter were standing inside.  
“Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Banshee. Welcome.” he said as he nodded us to walk in.  
“Now you have access to the gym, our fully stocked galley and of course, the library.” Martian went on.  
“Help yourselves.” said Mr All- whoops, I mean the Flash.  
Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash sat down on the armchairs and I ran to the closest shelf of the library to take a look at the books. I spotted one, took it and sat near Robin in the same armchair; we are both so skinny. I think I have more muscular power than he does.  
As I took a seat I saw Speedy staring suspiciously up to our mentors who were now talking about cold villains. They are four: Killer Frost, Mr Freeze and Icicle senior and junior. They attacked today at Gotham City, Star City, Pearl Harbour and Central City at the same time. Dinah and I would go to the attack but Oliver said that it would give us an excuse to be late. Of course, he was kidding.  
I was taking a quick look through the pages of the book I took. It was about bio-chem I thought, why not borrow it since I have access?  
Speedy was still staring at our mentors with his suspicion drawn on his face. Our mentors were being scanned. They were about to have a meeting regarding the Freezes.  
“So, this is it, huh? ” Speedy burst out. “You promised usa real look insid, not a glorified Backstage pass.” He shouted our mentors  
“It’s the first step,” Aquaman tried, defensively. “You have granted access few others get.” He explained but It seemed to not be effectiv  
“Oh really?” Speedy said, pointing at the glass which was separating us from the journalists who were taking photographs and videos of our movements. “Who cares on which side of the glass you are!” Speedy answered almost yelling. You could hear his anger in his voice.  
“Roy, you need to be patient.’’ said his mentor trying to put him back in place. I would say it was a bit embarrassed. “Respect is what we need.” Roy said, now turning to us. “They are treating us like babies, like sidekicks. We do not deserve this kind of treatment.”  
Speedy finished talking and the rest of us (the sidekicks) just look at each other in shock.  
“You have to be kidding me!” Roy exclaimed. “You are playing their game? Why? Today, we were told that it was our big day. The first step to become official members of the League.” Said Roy.  
“Well, yeah… but isn’t the first step a tour in the base?” KF asked.  
“Yes, but the Hall of Justice is not the base. Bet you didn’t know but this is just a landmark. From inside, there is a transportation centre to a satellite in orbit. The Watchtower.” Said Roy, frowning.  
Green Arrow turned to Batman, who was standing behind him.  
“I know. I know… I thought we could make an exception… Forget it.” the green suited superhero said.  
“Stop it, kid or-” Aquaman began to warn Speedy but was interrupted.  
“Or what? I will be grounded? I ain’t a child… I thought I was a partner but not anymore.”  
Roy said and threw his cute hat to the ground and started to leave. “Roy, please calm down“ I tried to talk some sense to him as I approached him. I was the one to unfreeze first. “Oh, Amanda, I think they are right about you four. You are not ready.” Roy replied. Oh my lord, he called me by my name. Things are getting serious… and what he said about us not being ready talks the oldest who decided to start a revolution with the only supporter being himself, I am so pissed at him… why would he say that our mentors do whats best for us. One way or another that attitude was the worst way to express his arguments.

Before we could react to Roy’s departure, a screen appeared, displaying Superman. He told us that there was an explosion at Cadmus.  
The big Bat and the others were talking. I wasn’t really playing attention. I was reading the book from earlier. I heard Kid talking about something.  
“you stay put.” Batman ordered “What , Why?” Robin dared to question his mentors decision. “You are not trained” the leaguer replied. “What the hell?” I shouted and earned a death look from Batman “Since when” Robin asked again “I mean not trained for this team” Batman clarified then he left  
Silence fell upon us before Aqualad broke it.  
‘’So, what is Cadmus Project?”  
“I don’t know. But I’m gonna find out.” The Boy Wonder stated with a smirk. He pressed the buttons of the keyboard while the others and I just stared.  
The computer said “negative access’’ and Robin laughed and answered to the freaking machine and then he accessed a file.  
“Wow! But how do you do that?” Kid Flash asked, seemingly impressed by our friend’s hacking skills.  
“The way I do it at the Batcave.” he said and got full access to what we were looking for: Cadmus project.  
“Cool. Cadmus Project Genetic Labs in Washington,” said the literal Boy Wonder.  
“What? This is it?” I asked, disappointed.  
“Well, if Batman has his suspicions, we should check it out.” Robin tried to cheer me up.  
“We will solve this mystery first. It will be like divine justice.” Aqualad stated.  
“Then we have to get in action.” Robin said.  
“But they told us to stay put.” Aqualad, the boy who followed the rules said.  
“They were talking about the mission to the sun.” Robin said but we all knew that our mentors were talking generally.  
“Duh!” I said like it was obvious.  
“Wait, dude, are you gonna go there? Cause if you do, I am too.” KF said with enthusiasm taking the best of him.  
They both smiled and turn towards me.  
“Of course I am in!” I exclaimed. It wasn’t usual for me to be that talkative. Most of the time I maintain a poker face because the big bosses are with us. We, children, do not have much time together but I think that will change from now on. The only problem is Roy but what can I say? We can’t have everything we want.  
“So, it is this simple. We are a team on a mission.” Aquaboy said surprised.  
“If they wanted us to stay in the dark, they should have never brought us in the game in the first place.” I said, looking a bit fed up.  
“We are not here for fun.” Rob said and Aqualad grinned.  
When we arrived at the laboratories, it was on fire, people still inside asking for help while the fire-fighters tried to approach them. When an explosion happened and two of the scientists fell out the window, but before they could touch the ground Kid Flash run, caught them and threw them to the rooftop but he fell and hung from the terrace.  
I climbed the building and got inside from a broken window and helped KF up. Then Robin came in and after a while, so did Aqualad.  
“Thanks for the help.” KF said, sounding pissed.  
“You’ve done well. Besides, we came for investigation.’’ Robin said.  
“And don’t forget… Divine justice.’’ I reminded him and winked.  
Aqualad went out to the corridor, KF on his tail. Robin and I were still inside.  
“Something was in there.” Aqualad said and when we heard it, we both ran outside.  
“But the elevators don’t work.” KF reminded us.  
We ran near the lift door.  
“You are wrong… Ha! I knew it’s an over speed elevator.’’ the Boy Wonder said.  
“So, it doesn’t belong to this building, does it?” I said. I knew it cause that’s how Green Arrow goes to the <>, awful name it should be called the quiver, he uses an elevator to go down to the basement of a club which belongs to Mr. Queen *coughs*  
“Exactly.” Robin assured us.  
Aqualad stepped to the front and opened the door with his hands. He is an Atlantean so it wasn’t that bizarre. He held the doors open and Robin got us a line to the ceiling. Robin jumped first and the other two signaled me to go second so I did.  
‘’I went too far.” Robin said and stopped at level -26. Robin jumped to the small terrace and I hung to the terrace and Aqualad jumped on it while holding KF who was hanging beside him.  
The Boy Wonder hacked the door and the Atlantean opened it while Robin helped me up.  
“Welcome to Cadmus Project.’’ Robin said as we stood at the corridor.  
KF started running and we went after him. What we saw was incredible and I don’t know if it was in a good or bad way. Elephantomorphs or something were walking across the corridor we were in. But something odder was the small creatures on the heads of those poor controlled animals.  
After the animals walked away, we found a door and Robin did his tricks and opened it. Again.  
“Alright, I declare touched.” He said as we walked in. Inside the room, in its walls, there were some tubes with other… creatures inside them.  
“So, that’s how they hide this entire place from the world. This Cadmus place, it produces its own electricity.” KF stated.  
“With those creatures… they are draining them.” I said in shock.  
I was a bit sensitive and sentimental with captivity because of some experiences with Black Canary and because my parents taught me this as a moral, every animal, person and living being has the right to freedom without crossing the line and Cadmus probably already had.  
“The name means something. The Cadmus of the myth created a new generations by taking the dragons teeth.” Aqualad said.  
“Our Cadmus creates new creatures.” Robin completed Aqualad’s thought. “Let’s find out why.” our hacker said and went to the nearest keyboard which had a USB entrance and as soon as the USB was in, a holographic screen appeared in front of Robin.  
“They call them genomorphs. Basic characteristics, super strength, telepathy, claws. Living weapons.” Robin informed us.  
“They are making an army, but for whom?” KF stated.  
“There is something more. Project Kr…” He continued. “Kr as in Krypton symbolism of our beloved chemical element with its e and p being 36.” I said showing of to KF.  
“Seriously right now?” he whispered but before I could answer, Robin did. “Um, yes. Yes, that Kr. Ugh… it has triple concealment…I can’t!” he growled a bit, panicked.  
“Get them” a voice was heard as soon as the door Robin hacked some minutes ago opened, Guardian walked in with aliens.  
“Wait. Robin, Banshee, Aqualad and Kid Flash?” he said.  
“He got you name right.” Robin said.  
“We should report it to daily planet.” I made fun of my friend while he gave me a death glare.  
“I know you. Guardian… you are a hero” Aqualad said.  
I have met him before that.  
“I do what I can.” the man with the golden helmet said.  
“I see.” I said ironically and was shushed by Robin.  
“Then what are you doing here?” KF said with raised voice.  
“I am security leader and you have violated the system. I will call the League to settle this.” he warned us.  
“The League approves the construction of living weapons?” KF shouted again.  
“Weapons? But what are you- what did I do?” he froze for a moment and then ordered the aliens to destroys us and the creatures jumped toward us.  
Robin threw a smoke bomb.  
I was lost in the smoke.  
“Uh, should I scream?’’ I asked my friends.  
“Yes!’’ KF said as he was behind me with Aqualad.  
I took a deep breath and screamed while me collar boosted my voice and created really loud sound with sonic waves. I was impressed to see that the tubes were fine. The small creatures were down and the smoke started going away.  
I saw Aqualad fighting with Guardian.  
Then I turned my head again and saw the creatures again but we ran towards the door instead of staying to fight.  
The Boy Wonder went to the door to do his magic tricks to open one more door to this unofficial mission that we are getting in deeper and deeper and that if we get out alive our butts will be kicked out by the League.  
On the opposite side of the corridor now, those aliens were coming and I screamed again to blast them away but before I could, Robin opened the freaking door. We ran in to the elevator which was going lower to the -52 level. The elevator stopped and the door opened and we were in a corridor which led to two others.  
We ran outside and hid behind some boxes.  
“Where do we go?” Aqualad asked.  
“Yeah, weird tunnel number one or window tunnel number two?” Robin stated our choices, when an alien like those we fought before but more intelligent appeared on one of the tunnels.  
“I guess that makes our choice easier.’’ I said. ‘’Our approach on the other hand…”  
Before we could react, the alien’s horns glowed red and two explosive barrels flew our way. Of course we ran to the other corridor as more explosives flew our way. We took another corridor to our left and saw a doctor and KF and a massive iron door closing and having a sign which said ‘project Kr’. Ηe took a fire extinguisher and placed it between the two sides of the door which were about to reach one another.  
Thankfully we were fast enough to get in.  
Aqualad kicked it and the door closed and the Boy Wonder locked the door with his hack miracles.  
“We are trapped.” Aqualad said, sounding a bit angry  
“Uh, guys” I caught their attention.  
“I think you need to see this.” Kid said as he pressed a button.  
We saw project Kr. He looked like young Superman. I went to take a closer look to the tube when I heard Robin explaining what was going on so I returned to the team.  
“He is called Superboy. A clone developed within 16 weeks from DNA that was taken from Superman.” Robin said.  
“They stole it.” Aqualad corrected him.  
“Bet the big guy does not know about.” Kid joked.  
My eyes were still wide in shock  
“Are you sure it says within 16 weeks?” I asked  
“Yeah.” he told me sympathetically.  
Everything I read turned out to be broken now.  
“Anyway, go on.” I sighed.  
“The solar suit he wears absorbs radiation 24/7.” he told us.  
“What about those?’’ the Atlantean asked.  
“I saw one of those at those elephants and on Guardian’s shoulder, its horns glowed like the ones’ at the corridor when he ordered to the other ones to kill us. Probably telepaths.” I stated and all three of them stared at me surprised.  
“What? I spent some time with Batman too. Now go on.” I told them.  
“Genomorph elves and you were right. Telepaths. They educate him.” Robin ended.  
“Not only that they have as a slave the son of… Superman.” The speedster said.  
“I say we call the league.” Aqualad suggested and we all tried our comms but no signal. We were alone.  
“It’s wrong.” KF said.  
“I know! Free him robin!” I said, showing that I can’t bear it that way.  
“Do it now.” Aqualad said and the short boy pressed the button.  
The tube fell down.  
After a while, he opened his eyes, blue like the sky and he jumped and attacked Aqualad.  
He was on the top, giving hell of a lot of punches.  
We ran to them and tried to take him off of our friend.  
“Hey! Hold on, Superboy-” KF tried to talk some sense to a 16 week old clone who had never been out of his tube before. That could work. Makes sense.  
Of course, KF was punched away and crashed violently to the wall.  
Robin sprayed him with something and then shocked while Aqualad kicked him away.  
After that I went near him and screamed, creating a sonic boom wave but he stood up like he was listening to music or something. I was shocked but kept screaming till he grabbed my neck.  
I gasped as he threw me to the wall. I fell lying on the floor. I did not have a clear vision after the hit. Seconds didn’t pass until I fell unconscious.


	2. Independence day part.2

Banshee’s P.O.V.

“YOU MUST WAKE UP NOW.” I heard a voice say. My brain began to hurt and I forced my eyes to open.

When I woke up, I found my ankles and wrists were tied and I was inside a test tube just like my teammates. My tube was between Robin and Kid Flash’s. 

As soon as I was sure that my friends were fine, I let my gaze wander over the rest of the room to see if we had any chance of escaping but my hopes died when I saw project Kr looking at us with a cold stare. The fact that we were tied was the least of my worries; the boy wonder always has an ace up his sleeve.

“What? What do you want? Quit staring. You are creeping me out!” KF shouted. He sounded scared and freaked out, like he was having a panic attack.

“Do you mind shutting your mouth? Because being fried is not in my future plans.” I said a little jerkily in my attempt to calm the speedster.

 

“We only sought to help you.” Aqualad spoke up and broke the silence which had fallen upon us.

“Yeah! We free you and you turn on us. How’s that for grat—“ KF said to Superboy but he was cut off by Aqualad.

“Kid, please, be quiet now. I believe our new friend was not in full control of his actions.” The Atlantean said, always being the most calm and reasonable.

“Wha—what if I wasn’t?” Superboy questioned Aqualad’s beliefs. 

“He can talk?” KF asked rhetorically; he obviously could. He just did.

“Yes, he can.” The clone said pissed.

“So, those genomorhs taught you things telepathetically, right?” I asked and the clone nodded.

’’What did they teach you?” Robin completed my thought, knowing where I was going. 

“They taught me a lot, I can read, write. I know the names of things.” The clone answered our question with no hesitation. 

“Have you seen them?” Robin asked.  
Have you seen the sky or the sun? I mean, actually seen them.” I asked 

“Images have been implanted to my mind but no.” he answered us 

“Do you know what exactly you are? Who you are?” Aqualad kept on questioning. 

“I am Superboy, a genomorph. A clone made from the DNA of Superman, created to replace him should he perish, to destroy him should he turn from the light.” Superboy gave us a speech. 

“To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration, but like Superman, you deserve a life of your own beyond Cadmus.” Aqualad said, trying to convince the clone to free us. 

“Your home is a test tube… We can show you the sun.” Robin suggested to the clone. 

“I’m pretty sure it’s about midnight. But no problem we can show you the moon.” KF said. 

“And we can also introduce you to to Superman.” I said and grinned at the clone. 

“No, they can’t. Otherwise they’ll be occupied. Activate the cloning process.” The doctor ordered as he walked in the room.  
Pass. Batcave’s crowded enough.” Robin found it was the best time to could to make a dry joke. 

I was about to say something bad ass like: ‘I can get out of here with a whistle’, but I realized that my collar was taken from me. I quickly scanned the room, every corner of it, and every place it could have been. 

I started panicking, firstly because my twin was coming and because my collar was nowhere to be found. My search was interrupted when needles appeared in front of my body and before I could react, I felt electricity running through me and I started screaming. I had experience of being captured, fallen of buildings but I was not used in being tasered or electrocuted. 

Suddenly, I saw Superboy burst inside and knock out the doctors, thankfully he knew how to turn off the tasers.

I closed eyes to find my breath. 

When I opened them, I saw Aqualad, KF and Superboy staring at me when the tube came down. I looked up and saw Robin untying my wrists.

“You okay?” He asked me, looking concerned.

“I think so,” I grinned, feeling light-headed as if I was about to vomit.

Αs soon as I was on my feet, I quickly went to the corner I saw my collar in and wore it.

“Banshee, come on fast!” KF said as Desmond cursed at us. 

When I was close to them, Robin threw three explosive birdarangs. 

“That guy is so underwhelmed… like completely.” Robin said.

“Dude, what’s your problem with the whelm?” Wally and I wondered out loud at the same time, as some birdarangs exploded and we ran away.

“We are forty two levels underneath the ground.” Aqualad reminded us as we were running across a hallway.

First it was Kid with Aqualad, after them Robin, a bit behind him Superboy and me last. I was obviously affected by the shock. 

I was concentrating on my breathing in order not to pant when I fell on Robin who pushed me back to help me find balance.

“Whoa-Why did-?” Before I could finish my sentence, Robin showed me those elephantomorph creatures coming towards us. 

We looked behind, seeing that the bubbles on the walls being destroyed, and from inside, more aliens came. Perfect.

While we were looking to the other aliens, one of the Elephantomorphs fell on us. Thankfully we ran away fast enough. 

Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash and I avoided them and we were some meters away, watching Superboy fighting.

“Superboy, the purpose is to escape!” qualad shouted.

“Wanna escape?” Superboy returned the shouting as he knocked out all the beasts. 

I was near watching him as Robin grabbed my arm and we jumped in the elevator tube.

“A little warning would be nice.” I said as I realized what was happening.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” he told me. 

We landed on a bulge. Soon KF ran beside me. 

I turned my head down to look for Superboy and Aqualad only to see them falling but they didn’t thanks to Robins quick reflexes. 

He threw a birdarang and Aqualad hold it. 

As soon as we were all standing on the bulge the elevator started falling.

“That’s our stop.” Robin said as Superboy and Aqualad punched the door away and we got in the corridor with three different paths. 

We picked the left one.  
Superboy was guiding us when we found a dead end. “Seriously, man?” KF pouted.   
“Nah, that’s exactly what we need. Help me up.” Robin said as he stepped on

Aqualad’s palm and climbed up as he did next. 

“Ladies first.” Kid told me and helped me up. 

We were crawling inside the air pipe.

“Enjoying the view?” I said as soon as I realized that Kid had his face right behind my butt.

“Yeah especially when it’s good” He replied and I let a heavy sigh escape my mouth.

We jumped off the air pipe as Robin hacked the movement sensors. 

“Yay! I can move freely.” KF said, wore his goggles and ran god knows where. 

And suddenly we follow KF (the worst plan ever) upstairs.

“More behind us.” Robin informed us referring to the aliens, and since I was the last one I let out a scream and blast the aliens away but to make sure they stayed there, Superboy tear the stairs apart.

Aqualad’s palm and climbed up as he did next. 

“Ladies first.” Kid told me and helped me up. 

We were crawling inside the air pipe.

“Enjoying the view?” I said as soon as I realized that Kid had his face right behind my butt.

“Yeah especially when it’s good” He replied and I let a heavy sigh escape my mouth.

We jumped off the air pipe as Robin hacked the movement sensors. 

“Yay! I can move freely.” KF said, wore his goggles and ran god knows where. 

And suddenly we follow KF (the worst plan ever) upstairs.

“More behind us.” Robin informed us referring to the aliens, and since I was the last one I let out a scream and blast the aliens away but to make sure they stayed there, Superboy tear the stairs apart.

We got out of the stairs, only to find another dead end with no air pipe this time. 

Superboy and Aqualad couldn’t open the door.

“I can’t do anything right now.” Robin stated as more elephants appeared—we are doomed— I thought when Robin got me wrong again and kicked the wall which fell. 

We quickly ran inside the door Robin created and found the welcome committee, Guardian with genomorphs –Nah, we are doomed after all. 

All genomorps’ horns glowed and we all fell to the floor. 

I felt controlled neither unconscious nor awake. 

I fell on my chest and face. 

I didn’t react or move. My eyes were closed and I wasn’t able to open them. 

I could hear breathing.

After a while I felt free and I stood up, looking at guardian. 

Then I turned to see that Desmond guy mutating into a monster; something like Doomsday. As soon as the transfomation was done, Superboy rushed and started punching the monster as it jumped with Superboy at the ceiling and created a hole that led to the next floor which was on the ground. They didn’t fall back down. 

“Cool! I say we escape from the roof!” the Boy Wonder said before he grabbed KF and fired his hook. 

I hopped on Aqualad’s back and he jumped up.

As soon we landed, Superboy was thrown to Aqualad and us three landed. 

Knowing that I am the only human, KF ran by me. “You okay?” he asked.

“Uuugh.” I just groaned, putting myself into a sitting position “I’ll live.” I said as KF helped me up. 

The ex doctor roared at us and we all run towards him. 

He punched the ground, aiming for Kid but our speedster slid between his legs. 

Before he could realise where KF was, Aqualad and Superboy punched him in the face and I behind them shouted and the monster stumbled on KF and fell down. 

Then, Robin jumped in the field throwing birdarangs. After that he grabbed Superboy and threw him in the pillar which broke as Aqualad attacked him with his magic rods but this ended with them on the floor. 

A bit later KF ran towards them but he was thrown to a wall with Aqualad as an other pillar was destroyed. 

I was not in the battlefield because if I screamed the place would col

lapse on our heads. I was with Robin far from where our friends had their asses kicked. I was just standing there watching Robin do his magic tricks. 

“Of course!” he exclaimed and then explained me what he came up with. 

“Kid! Come here!” he shouted at KF who with a blink of an eye was there. Robin explained his plan one more time. 

KF ran and kicked the beast’s nose and caught his attention with a stupid trick and I jumped on his back and put two canary cry ‘bombs’ where his ears where supposed to be and as soon as I activated them, the monster grabbed its head and smashed the small gadgets and threw me on the wall. 

Meanwhile Robin explained his plan again to our super friends. KF was still running around confusing the beast –The muscular power grew and the IQ level approached minus.

Superboy and Aqualad broke two pillars and I tear apart another one while robin made one more explode.

Soon, there was only one pillar standing and I was nearby. I had no idea where the others were so I decided to end the plan without thinking further. So I threw a canary cry bomb and it was tear apart and the ceiling was falling on me.

I heard my friends looking for me. Thanks to my fast reflexes, I screamed to the ruins falling on my head causing a sonic bang which blast made the ruins fall one on another. 

“Banshee!” Kid flash shouted as loud as he could and after him more voices came. 

“Kid! Over here!” I said as loud as I could. 

Seconds didn’t pass and the ruins in front of me were removed by Superboy. 

“Are you hurt?” Aqualad asked me as he helped me get out of there.

“Yeah. I’m fine, thanks… wait no, leg smashed.” I let them know as I leaned on KF for support.

“You scared us you know” KF told me.

“Worried you’ll never see the amazing view again?” I grinned.

“And they say us boys are more insensitive and impulsive.” Robin stated. 

“Guess they haven’t met our friend here.” KF added helping me walk on the ruins. 

“Look, Superboy. The moon” I said still being support by KF. 

“And Superman.” KF added. 

“And the rest of the league.” Robin said – we are screwed. 

As soon as they landed, Black Canary took me to talk to me privately so I didn’t hear the bat preach. 

“What were you thinking, Amanda?” my mentor asked me.

“Dinah, Roy is right. We are ready. We‘ve been out having your backs since like forever and me and the others have known each other since forever?” I said looking fed up… the truth is, I enjoyed it.

“I know, honey but… To be honest, we are scared. Me, Aquaman, The Flash, Arrow and Batman, all of us...” she informed me.

“Well I know Dinah but still, if you were scared, you shouldn’t have gotten us in the game in the first place. Now we are in the ball, we dance to the rhythm.” I told her as I forgot that my leg was hurt and I stood up and then back down.

“What happened, Amanda?” Dinah asked me with her face telling me ‘I’m about to call an ambulance’.

“Calm down, please. It’s sore, caused I stumbled during the fall.” I told her. But honestly I don’t remember when I twisted it. The adrenaline reached red region which means I couldn’t feel much pain. 

The next day, we went to a secret base which was inside a mountain and we were told that it was now our base. 

Black Canary is our coach and Red Tornado is our supervisor and that leaves Batman for the missions. 

“Batman needs a team to work secretly” Aquaman informed us “You six will be this team’s members.” Batman added. 

“Awesome!” KF and I exclaimed as we high fived each other.

“Wait. Six?” Robin wondered out loud.

Before Batman could answer the question, the boy wonder saw Martian Manhunter come in with a girl that looked like him. 

“That’s Martian Manhunter’s niece. Miss Martian.” Batman informed us.

“Hi, I am Banshee.” I introduced my self while KF began commenting. 

After that, KF pushed me aside and introduced himself and the boys 

“Better view to look at?” I joked.

“You know you are the only one.” He returned the joke. He knows I have a boyfriend back at Central beside we are on the same school.


	3. Welcome to happy Harbor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know this chapter is small but I am in the middle of the exams so hope you like it.

I was with Dick, Wally and Kaldur at Star Labs facility, it was the time when I ended my daily internship at chemistry with my instructor Doctor Caitlin Snow. They came and told me to call Roy because he would tell me and not them where he was. So I did we were sitting at the secretary office and I called him from the Star Labs phone number. 

“Hello?” Roy greeted with a question mark flowing around. 

“Hey Harper sup” I said hoping that he would recognize my voice 

“Oh hey Ada” he greeted properly 

“Good what bout you from where are you even calling me?” he asked 

“Star Labs… I was wondering do you have any time I can see you either here or somewhere else I have no problem.” I told him as if I was going to tell him THE secret when we meet.

“Not tonight I have some work at the harbor but tomorrow after your school I will come and pick you to go at Belly burger house, Alright?” Roy suggested and I nodded with my voice. 

I closed the phone and turned down to see three pair of eyes to staring at me with curiosity overfilling them being apparent.

“Well?” Dick asked me. He, bizarrely, didn’t wear his sunglasses… I guess because it is just us, when he is around Megan and project Kr. 

“Sweeties… Bow in the sight of my excellently designed plan” I told them acidding the agony of what I am going to say. 

“Girl tell us already” Wally pouted.

“Tonight, S.C. harbor. He is going on his own” I informed them.

“Alright what time is it?” Dick asked

“8:43” Wally answered

“23:00 outside the harbor.” Kaldur said and he left with Dick.

“I am going to go home I promised the little one to help her with math you see ending the elementary is a big deal.” I joked and went out before wally disappeared. 

Ι headed home my foster mom Claire had prepared dinner she is not fully briefed about my job… But she knows I am safe with the people I am surrounded by. I as I walked in and saw Zoe my younger sister waiting with the math book of elementary school. 

I sat on the dining table with my plate filled as Zoe explained me what she doesn’t understand. Unlike me she is like our mom the theoretical type, Zoe is more keen on history, and English than math or physics.

“So you just reverse the second fraction’s numbers and multiply with the other one and that’s how a division is solved” I said and Zoe hugged and thanked me saying she doesn’t know what she would do if she hadn’t learnt those… she is such a nerd, I thought and turned my head to the watch hanging on the wall to see the time. And that’s when I hopped back to reality, according to which I had to go if I wanted to keep the plan as it is. 

I quickly got on my suit and went to the closest teleporter and went to the nearest one at the Star City harbor. 

“Hey mates” I greeted as I fell down from the sky as Dick usually does his appearances. “Don’t talk like that” Dick joked. “So Mr.-can’t-close-my-mouth isn’t here… Well that’s so not surprising” I stated the obvious “He’ll be here soon” Kaldur said and he was right. Some seconds later the air blown to our faces and after a yellow lightning Wally appeared in his KF suit. 

“So what are we waiting for” Kid said and stared at us “You to come ten minutes later” Dick said and I laughed at Wally who was trying to excuse himself but Kaldur reminded us the reason we were here. 

~

We climbed up those boxes and we reached the top, and we snuck a peak to what was happening. There was a man shooting towards speedy and speedy shoot an arrow to his gun making explode, the man was surprisingly in one piece.  
“Turn everything to ash” he commanded his men. 

This was our turn… 

Kid Flash jumped and run to distract them while Robin threw some explosive batarangs to their weapons. Aqualad knocked out the ones with no gun with his magic Atlantean staffs.  
I went with Speedy to the big boss who had another gun shooting at my old partner. “Need any help Speedy?” I asked being aware of his answer. “I can handle it” he insisted “Have you seen yourself sweetie.” I said questioningly still angry and upset of what he did back in the hall of justice. I mean, we were a dynamic duo… you know Black Canary and Green Arrow, Speedy and Banshee we were a team and two weeks ago he acted individually. 

“Alright fine you won” he said standing in the container talking to the boys about the cave.

 

I jumped and I let out a loud scream making a stronger than usual sonic boom, wanting so bad to tear him apart but apparently I have too much expectations and confidence. My canary cry just slowed him down when I stopped screaming. 

“Tell Arrow not to send girlies with a microphones and boys with darts, to do his job” the guy said 

He just stared at me spreading his arms open, while I was standing in fighting position. Before I could react do, Roy launched an arrow which exploded and revealed a red aphro which grew tough… polyurethane

“High density polyurethane cool” Wally exclaimed, standing along with the others on a container.

I turned and faced them and my eyebrows were high raised “I was kidding when I said it would be a good idea for an arrow… like I did with the one with the box punch…” I said 

“Well Green Arrow thought it would fit.” He smiled a bit apologetically

“No” I said 

There was an awkward silence for a while 

 

“So Speedy you in?” Robin asked 

 

“Pass. I’m done letting the Arrow and the league tell me what to do. I don’t need a babysitter or a clubhouse to hang out with other kids. Your junior justice league is a joke, something to keep you busy and in your place. I don’t want any part of it.” Roy said and was about to walk away.

“4th of July remember? You walked away… and what did you do? Nothing… contrariwise, us, within a night, went on a real mission. How do you think Superboy was found… it was us… and we want you to be a part of it” I spoke up standing Roy’s way? 

“Yeah one mission you took with no permission. I bet from now on you’ll be saving kittens from trees. And tell you mentors I am working alone now. And upload an ad for a new partner” He told me and slightly pushed me aside to walk away leaving me staring… I was hurt and angry with him before but now, I feel like I lost the first friend after my mother’s death… 

I sighed heavily and left along with the others. I went home Claire and Zoe were asleep so I jumped inside my room from the window and changed to my pajamas and I was fastily asleep. 

 

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock it was 11:10, I had lessons at Star Labs in half an hour. I took my phone to read the news and I had a lot and I mean a lot of messages from Dick and Wally saying to meet them at the cave they’ll be there but I told them I had lesson with Dr. Snow.


	4. Drop-zone

“We are almost at Santa Prisca.” I heard M’gann’s voice echoed thankfully in my ears and not in my head making me pop out of my thoughts. 

The truth is I was thinking of Batman and what he told us about our first like real mission. 

We were standing around the holographic monitors in one of them there was the molecular analysis of a substance called venom. 

Based on Batman the Venom is a steroid substance which is sold by that name. This substance has the ability to strengthen the muscles which makes somebody superman level strong. According to his sources in this country island Santa Prisca is the base of making this steroid. The league intervened at some point but the factory producing Venom still works, however the deliveries are blocked… Reason unknown. That’s when we take over… to see what is going on… He pointed out that this mission is only about observing noting and reporting he also clarified that the league will intervene if needs… Which in my head is translated ‘Don’t fail cause you are screwed.’

Although Batman was pretty strict with us that was not actually the problem. Dick asked for the leader and the dark knight left that to us…Stunning absolutely stunning… Dick has this smile in his lips… when he has it he gets cocky… things don’t end well when his lips have this specific shape. 

“Drop-zone Alpha, in 30” M’gann stated.

Aqualad quickly but smoothly stood up and his chair disappeared melting and becoming one with the floor.

“Ready” He let the Martian know. 

“Bioship camouflage” she said and a hole on the floor opened and Kaldur was now falling to the Caribbean Sea. 

Everyone remained silent and Wally as well. 

After a while we received the okay and we prepared ourselves. I saw Robin and Kid Flash pressing their emblems their costumes turned black. 

 

“Cool huh?” 

 

He turned to face M’gann to see her adjusting herself to the black camouflage color. “You impress me” M’gann answered ironically making me chuckle. 

Kid then turned to me.

“My suit is already black… and I don’t have an emblem” I said with the last part sounding like a complaint. 

 

“What about you super?” He asked 

 

“No mask no cape… no” Superboy said simply

 

“You look great anyways” M’gann said staring at project Kr. Her cheeks got rosy. But then she realized we are all there staring “I mean that you could do great with that outfit.” She excused herself…

 

M’gann… pah-lease Martian human different in biology same on sentiments. 

We jumped out of the bioship all except Superboy who didn’t thought of being quite so he jumped demonstrating his strength making a quite big pit. 

 

“I don’t need ropes” He said. 

 

“Smooth move Superboy… real smooth.” I said deadpanning. 

“Yeah your smooth moves won’t keep us undercover for long.” Robin said. The 13year old automatically took the leadership due to his mentor. 

“Enough he gets he won’t do it again.” Miss M yelled. 

And an awkward silence followed…

 

“Aqualad Beta drop-zone ready.” I said ignoring the Martian.

 

“Alright see you in a few” Aqualad said. 

 

“Copy” Robin replied as we were looking in the holographic monitor coming out of his upper wrist. 

 

We were walking silently in camouflage mode.

 

“Did you hear that?” Superboy asked.

 

“Super-hearing detected something?” I asked back. 

 

“Yeah you do have lovely ears” M’gann said giving Kr one of those expressions.

Ugh M’gann not that kind of super… 

 

“Good, Rob now?” KF asked.

“Great… he does his bat things again” I said.

 

“I hate when he does” KF stated.

 

“Yea tell me about it.” I agreed with him trying to figure out something for us to do cause right now I feel like a bunny running on a field or something. 

 

“Superboy, KF use your superfluous… you have been detected.” It was Aqualad informing us through the communication… he was running I could say so because he was panting a bit.

 

“There’s a group of gun mans” KF said taking off his goggles.

 

“Two of them they all meet before come to us.” Super boy said. 

 

“I have to find Robin” Kid flash said.

 

“Kid no” I tried to stop him of course being too slow. 

 

Gun shots were heard and I was getting worried. 

 

"Shoo, shoot, shoot” I murmured. 

 

“Banshee what are we going to do?” M’gann asked me and superboy agreed. 

 

I was not the leader of the team but I was the only one who has experience. Since my beloved friends left me alone with the newbies. 

 

“Aqualad where are you?” I asked.

“Toward the two groups. Why?” He replied.

 

“Nothing meet me there. Banshee out” I said. 

 

“What are we doing?” Superboy asked.

 

“Going to accomplish our mission… to the two groups you saw before.” I informed them and run.

 

We saw Kid Flash running in circles while the bullets were raining. Superboy jumped and I was about to say no but again too slow. I saw everyone fighting. 

This was not the mission… 

I left them fighting turning my com off. 

I sneaked from the behind and took a pass from a cobra follower who was lying unconscious. I run to the front yard of the factory. It was full of Cobra employees. I obviously was out numbered so I went from the side of the building. 

I got in and did one of my perfected silent take downs and let the security gently to the ground and I used the pass I stole to get in the security room.

I watched them carry a big container. Maybe it was the Venom… But how was Cobra tangled with Venom business. 

So I decided to dig a little further I got out of the security room and went to the offices. 

 

I knocked down that cobra sitting on the office and with that lovely pass and got access to the archives and cut paste them on my USB. 

 

Based on what I found Cobra is making another steroid stronger than the Venom and most significantly… its permanent. 

So I run out of the building on the back of it and I saw a helicopter, Sportsmaster, Cobra, Simmer, the Doc who wanted to make my twin and a case. 

 

Sportsmaster was Cobra’s client…and the exchange was happening now I am aware that our mission was clear. But I cannot let it happen so I needed a distraction to figure something out. 

 

Before I could finish my thought shots were heard and Robin went to fight Cobra who was with Simmer. So I went inside the helicopter to drive it away or at least try but then I saw explosives…

 

I connected the explosives and took the detonator with her. She got out of the helicopter to go help her friends. 

 

/Banshee can you hear me/ it was a voice… in my head… Aqualads. 

/Yes I can hear you… in my thoughts…/ I thought as an answer. 

 

/Can you meet us on the upper part of the first battle/ he asked me.

 

/Yeah the one that you disappeared/ KF added.

 

/Yes kid I am aware but it was worth it abandoning you…/ I told them. 

 

I was not that far from there… with the help of my hook I climbed back in time to see a guy massive one taking a flight with no return. 

 

“Whoa on hell of a flight you gave him” I joked looking at Superboy. 

 

“Look who decided to come and see us” Robin said.

 

“Yeah Banshee how was your day… you had fun?” Kid Flash added. 

 

“I don’t know did you two had fun when you left us three alone in the woods?” I asked back trying to excuse myself. 

 

“Enough” Aqualad talked and we stopped talking. “Tell us what you found.” He added. 

 

“Why don’t I show you” I handed my USB to Robing who connected it to his glove.

 

“Owo you hacked all these…” Robin asked when he saw all the Archives and files I had on the USB. 

 

“Of course not I don’t even know how to download a song.” I said and I put out of my pocket the pass card. “This guy… got me in” I added. “While you were following the unexisted plan and the orders Batman gave us. I got out of mission and took a pass of those cobras… Then I silently got in… and did what had to do.” I said and smiled.

 

“Good, now what” Superboy wondered.

 

“We have to stop Sportsmaster he is Cobras client.” I suggested

 

“Of course you know that too” Robin said kind of annoyed. 

 

“What I was trained with Batman too.” I reminded him.

 

And we went to stop the trade. 

Me and KF were taking down the Cobra followers , Supes and Miss M with Sportsmaster and Robs with Cobra boss.

 

“He is getting away” I heard Superboy yell.

 

“Take cover” I Shouted and they did.

I pressed the detonator and the Helicopter’s tail blew up and it fell.

Some minutes later.

 

“I believe we have to repeat the vote we done before.” Aqualad stated. 

 

“What vote what did I miss.?” I wondered. 

 

“We had a vote about our leader and it came out about Aqualad.” M’gann said.

 

“Oh and somebody else wants to take his place… my vote goes for Aqualad he is the only who did his part right.” I stated.

 

“No Banshee actually I wanted to give you the leadership” He told me and I was shocked. 

“Why me? I am the antisocial loner.” I said obviously being negative.

 

“Because you are the only one who followed the rules and didn’t forget the purpose…” He explained his thought leaving me honored.

 

“I abandoned you… left you behind in a battle you could have been killed and I wouldn’t be there to help you” I still tried to avoid taking the place and I wouldn’t.

“Anda lets be real if me and superboy were killed you’d be already dead. But you are determined to do what you were told and you are the closest to Batman” He insisted. 

 

“No Kaldur… maybe help you with the plans or be the understudy or maybe lead a squad but that’s all… I am not taking it there’s no vote because you know me I would give up everything in order not to take the leadership.” I told him and looked at the sky and then walked to the bioship. 

 

“So Aqualad you are still our leader” M’gann said and they all went in the bioship after me and we went back to the cave. 

 

And now we have to face Batman.

 

“Just a simple mission of observing, noting and reporting soon you will receive a written report for your evaluation which include an analysis of your plenty mistakes for now well done” Batman said his voice cold, sentimentless just like his face.

 

Hearing to the last part I couldn’t help but smile at the small praise he gave us. 

 

“…The choice of leader shows who you are.” He lastly said and left. 

 

“This was unexpected.” I said.

 

“So what do we do now?” Superboy asked 

 

“Party? I have never been in Happy Harbors night life” I said.

And I earned those glares from my three old friends… 

 

“What I ve been in Gotham city, New York, El Paso, Hawaii, UK, Canada, Star city and I ve certainly been at Central city.” I told them. 

 

“I thought there were more…” Dick said. 

 

“There are but I don’t want my afternoon to be like that.” I said. 

 

“So are you in guys?” I added.

 

“Yes” they said. 

 

“Let’s get ready M’gann come with me, at 9 here.” I said and took M’gann to my home to give her a makeover. 

 

9 O’CLOCK

“We are going to be late” M’gann said. 

 

“Exactly boys even friends need to wait for us not us for them…” I informed her. 

 

M’gann wore her human skin she was wearing a cute flowy dress leaving the back free. It was black and until the start of the knee. I gave her ballerina shoes with a black bow on the top. I made her make her hair curly and did her make up. 

I on the other hand wore a black crop top with a waist up shorts I wore my platform heeled boots. I had no makeup. My hair were mild curls.

 

“Will you go out Maddie?” my foster mom Claire asked me.

 

“Yes mom and this is Megan my friend but we have to go” I said. 

 

“Will Wally be with you?” My mom asked.

 

“Yes mom at Happy Harbor” I told her and went away.

 

Yes, my mom knows about the Justice League. 

Me and M’gann went out to the closest teleporter. 

 

Miss Martian 7B. Banshee 2B.

The computer announced and we appeared on the main room to see the boys staring at us. And finally one time wally was there before me. 

 

“Ready to party?” I asked.

 

“Yeah” Wally exclaimed and came by M’gann’s side “I will be escorting this lovely lady” he added.

 

“Thank you Wally” she said. 

 

“Well my partner won’t pick me I will pick him” I said “Kaldur?” I laughed.

 

“Honored” he smiled and we walked to the teleporters. 

We arrived at happy harbor which was quite. There was this café and we decided to go there… we didn’t realize it was what Burnley is to Gotham. 

I was first and I approached the door to open it but a guy popped in front of me. 

“You are too young” He said.

 

“It says 15+ we are 17” I said. 

 

“Someone tries to be a bad hoe.” He said.

 

I felt a hand pulling me back bad I acted fast and kicked the man between his legs. 

 

“You’ll pay” He yelled.

 

I turned to my friends and yelled to run and we did. 

 

“This place is so quite” I said. 

 

“Yes” Wally said.

 

“So what are we going to do?” Robin asked.

 

“I guess call it a night?” Kaldur said.

 

“Yes” Wally agreed and they turned to leave. 

 

“Imma return later I want to stay and explore.” I insisted. 

 

“Can I stay?” M’gann asked. 

 

“Of course” I said and smiled widely.

 

The boys stared at me.

 

“Don’t worry I’ll be fine… you three should know me better” I said and waved goodbye.

 

Me and M’gann were walking on the Happy Harbor quite streets.

 

“Want to go to the sea?” I asked and she nodded.

 

“Can I ask you something?” M’gann asked and I nodded “How did you meet Superboy?” she added.

 

“Well me Kaldur Wally and Robin went on a mission without the mentors knowing… and we freed him he knocked us we were captured and then he freed us and we escaped and brought him here.” I said simplistically. 

 

“Ow…” she exclaimed and smiled “The sea is lovely” M’gann added.

 

“I know, How is mars?” I asked out of the blue.

 

“It’s like earth we are separated to green and white like you are in black and white. We have our own communities and a big society. We have our own culture and a big history since our planet was attacked.” She said.

 

We talked about several things until we reached 2 in the morning so it was time to go I went with M’gann at the caves entrance and then off to Central. 

 

I went home and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Banshee also known as Amanda Starin is a 16 year old girl. Her father was a scientist at Star Labs who was also helping the justice league and when an explosion happend he died there , leaving a 7 year old Amanda with her mother and her sister. After a while her mother died at a terroristic attack. The two little girls would have end up to an orphanage but with the help of Oliver Queen and Bruce Wayne a nice woman with no children was found to raise the girl with financial support from the two rich men. The girl kept living in Central city. Soon she started training session with Black Canary and later with more heroes. As she was growing older Amanda became more intelligent and decided to follow sciences. She is close with Wally because since they live in the same city they hang out, and with Roy due to the training with Black Canary.


End file.
